


Female presenting nipples

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Quick battery of short smut prompts I wrote on the days before tumblr Armageddon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case some of you read Words of Desire back in the day this is more or less the same thing but with me being fed up of tumblr.

**Stregaomega: rules**

“Don’t move.”

Hands tied with bright black cord to the bed’s headboard, magicked so it kept suspended no matter the amount of strength applied to it, Emma merely nodded at the command, a soft whimper escaping her lips as she felt her chest heaving, the slight chill that not even magic could carry away caressing her exposed back and chest. Nipples hard, she arched her back, her knees slightly sliding as she felt Regina’s magic restraining her when she tried to part her legs a few more inches. The posture itself wasn’t comfortable but Emma didn’t really mind it, not as long as she could still see Regina’s figure from the corner of her eyes if she twisted her neck to the right angle, ass up in the air, fingers clutching the soft rope.

“Sorry.” She gasped as she heard a tut from Regina, the silhouette of the brunette approaching her in the dimly lighted room. Feeling the mattress dip beneath the older woman, Emma felt a shiver running down her spine as she, automatically, presented herself to the brunette. Shiver that transformed into a full-body tremble as Regina’s right hand caressed her sex, two fingers dipping inside just enough for her to feel the slight, barely-there scrap of blunt nails that made her cunt clench.

“Shh.” The sound, a whisper that sounded way closer than it should have, made Emma close her eyes, arch her back further while rising her ass as much as possible, wishing for the brunette to keep her ministrations while knowing very well she was powerless to even ask for it. Which, she admitted to herself as she felt Regina’s other hand grasp her waist, fingers digging, is what she loved about this.

“Eager?”

The question, tone raised at the end, holding enough amusement for Emma to know Regina already knew the answer to it, made her bite down her bottom lip, her forehead pressed against the hard wood while she tried to say something, anything, beyond a second whimper.

“Please.” She managed to say, arms tired but adrenaline keeping her still. As still as she possibly could as she felt a third finger teasing her entrance, thumb pushing awfully close to her asshole but never truly entering her. Which, on itself, was the worst torture she could imagine at the moment.

Feeling droplets of sweat beginning to pool on her forehead, hair sticking to her neck and cheeks, Emma shook her head and swallowed, realizing her mistake all too late.

“Please, mistress.”

A rumbling laugh was heard at her back as, finally, that third finger entered her, snug but never painfully as Regina curved her fingers inside, holding her in place with her other hand as Emma could feel her knees threatening to give up, hands pressed against the headboard, fingers pained from the sheer strength which she was holding the rope.

“That’s my girl.”

She didn’t quite hear the spell but she felt the wave of magic running from Regina’s arm and hand, washing away everything that wasn’t her body or Regina’s as the power blast hit her, the enhancing making her grunt and scream as she felt her clit throb, not once having been touched. She could feel herself coming, the feeling lasting, not really once reaching its completion but rather keeping her there, almost to the brink, almost making her fall to the other side.

“Follow my rules, dear.” She heard, hot and slightly out of breath. “And I will give you more.”


	2. Chapter 2

**taibhse-harrowfell : Lasso**

**Let’s just go with a situation in where these three are alone on the split queen arc, shall we? That  and that this comes from some other scene I definetely wrote but I cannot find at the moment…**

* * *

 

“Teach me.” The words have left her mouth before she edited them, pouring out of her with dirty white magic sparkling on her fingers, her power seeking The Queen’s in a way that should have made her afraid if it wasn’t because the brown eyes that shone back at her were the same that the ones next to her, widened and surprised.

Because, at the end, it didn’t matter which version of Regina she was talking to, not as long as she could recognize the older woman. And she always managed to do that. With a smirk already pulling her ruby red lips, the Queen sauntered forward, chuckling as she eyed her, at her eager hands, at her dazed look and Emma could only lick her lips as Regina moved at her right, nervous but silent.

“Magic? Is that what you want to learn?” The Queen’s voice hold an alluring undertone Regina’s didn’t have any more and Emma shuddered at it, at the charged implication, at the question hidden behind it. She could remember a time, long ago, when she had approached the brunette with nothing but anger on her chest and the word “ _punish_ ” falling from her lips. She now could see the moment reflected back at her, pearly white teeth peeking from parted lips as the royal woman laughed, delighted. “No, you don’t want that, do you?”

“Emma.” Regina’s warning didn’t really take hold as Emma shook her head, feeling her head almost moving on its own accord as she felt flames licking her body, nothing there to be seen when she momentarily lowered her gaze.

“Let her speak.” The Queen turned back to her other counterpart but there was not rage on her posture anymore. Interest, curiosity, however, rolled off her in the same way Emma could feel her tongue heavy on her mouth.

“No, I don’t want that.”

A snap of her fingers and a lasso appeared on the other woman, fingers caressing the cord, tinting in with deep purple.

“No, you don’t want that.” The air inside the vault seemed to grow colder as The Queen spoke but when she rose the lasso to Emma’s eye level the blonde presented her hands without question or doubt. Blood pumping hotly on her wrists, she kept her gaze on The Queen, on Regina standing silent and eyes dark backed up further on the stone-made room.

“My, my, you really want this.” The amusement on the other woman’s eyes was almost palpable as she put a side of the cord on the blonde’s hands, letting Emma feel its weight, its touch.

And Emma really wanted it. That much wasn’t a secret on itself, not with the woman that kept eyeing her, the deep cleavage her tight dress created almost too tempting for Emma not to take a peek of it.

With a simple gesture, the lasso disappeared, The Queen’s smirk transforming into something feral as she put her hand on Emma’s chest, not quite digging into it but pushing her fingers just enough for Emma being acutely aware of her heart jumping against her ribcage.

“What’s what you want, Emma? The rope? The sex? For me to fuck you?” She pointed at Regina, still immobile, eyes trained on Emma, realization dawning upon her. “For her to fuck you?”

“Both.” The reply was colored by just the barest hint of shame, the kind of one that tinted the tips of her ears with pink. Emma, however, felt unable to tell a single lie at the moment, her throat closing as the other woman titled her head, fingers on her chest pressing for one more moment before retreating just slowly, leaving behind nothing but heat on its wake.

“That can be arranged.” The sentence didn’t leave The Queen’s mouth but Regina, the regal glimpse Emma caught in that moment enough to surprise both herself and the counterpart of the brunette, eyes widened and just the barest touch of pride on her face.

And then, in that mix of lavender and purple, Emma felt her body pressed against the wall of the vault, not forceful but steady as Regina grasped her by the lapels of the jacket, hands lowering from there until steady fingers circled around her wrists, rising them until Emma mimicked her earlier stance, not a shiver breaking her frame as she waited for the brunette to make the rope appear once again. Thinner than the one the Queen had created, this one had a different touch, less heavy but stronger as Regina brushed it against her skin, a promise on her eyes, fire burning behind her irises.

“Do it.” Emma pleaded, feeling already about to buckle, ask, plead, for both women in a way she wouldn’t have imagine she ever would.

“Not here.” Regina whispered as the Queen replied with a quick, resounding “Yes.”

Gulping, Emma watched as both women stared at each other, a silent conversation starting and finishing in the blink of an eye. All of a sudden, with another gust of magic, Emma found herself not in the vault but on the house, she had created months before, the emptiness of the master bedroom where Regina had magicked her making her stumble for a moment before she felt strong hands on her back, naked, in the blink of an eye.

“Here.” She heard just as the Queen chuckled on her ear, Regina’s profile close to her in one final question she answered with a nod, the rope fastening around her forearms, forcing them together.

She hissed, a nip on her neck making her close her eyes as she felt another spell coming from Regina, her eyes now deep purple as both she and the other brunette pressed their shoulders gently, forcing her to kneel in front of them, afternoon light creating running shadows on the floor she could barely look at before her eyes were trained again on the women in front of her.

Tugging the end of the rope that now covered from wrists to elbows, the Queen chuckled darkly.

“Way better.”


	3. Chapter 3

**alternate8reality: Unacceptable**

 

“Please, no more, please, Re…” The rest of Emma’s words were cut short as she banged her head against the paper-thin-like walls of Granny’s diner, the sound of the party downstairs completely drowned as she felt and heard nothing more but her own whimpers. Hands clutched at her sides, she could feel the touch of the cold chain on her navel that kept the silver nipple clamps the brunette between her legs had magicked what felt to be too long ago close. The fine chain dangled as she could feel her back spasming, moving forward and almost making her stumble with her own feet, the bite of Regna’s digits on her thighs, keeping her steady as she orgasmed, trying her damnest to remain as still as she had been instructed to be.

Jeans pooled around her ankles, the fabric of her panties digging into her calves, she felt Regina’s fingertips glide through her sex, wetness coating them, making impossible anymore friction the older woman’s tongue had already created.

Lipstick staining collarbones and lips, Emma stared dazedly at Regina as the brunette rose from her knees, mouth stained with the blonde’s cum. Burning magic crackling on the air around them, Regina let out a simple puff of power run up and down the woman’s stomach, enough for the blonde to almost fall to her own knees as she tried to remain standing.

“How about one more? Would that be acceptable?” Regina’s voice cut the air as she rose to her full height, right hand splayed now just at Emma’s diaphragm level, the short, shallow breaths the blonde was taking pushing against her palm with every new movement.

A growl answered her question and Regina laughed at it, kissing Emma’s collarbone before tugging at the nipple clamps, the full-body shiver that garnered her enough to make her smirk.

And Emma knew she was hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Delirious_comfort: thrusting eyebrows**

Scream dying out on her throat, one hand covering her mouth, teeth digging into her thumb, Regina opened her eyes as she just felt the last, lazy aftershocks of her orgasm. Hips locked and her leg muscles aching as she looked down, to the hands that had kept her in place, pillow keeping her head in an angle she suddenly found herself uncomfortable under.

“Move, I want to return the favor.” Her voice didn’t have its usual assuredness but she managed to say the words either way as she looked down towards where Emma was.

“I don’t want to.” Emma wriggled her eyebrows, still nestled between Regina’s legs, one hand on the brunette’s stomach, fingertips still slightly pressing against the flesh, milking the last tremors Regina could feel cursing through her upper thighs. “You are comfy.”

The change on her pitch couldn’t be any more different; and as jagged huskiness got replaced by amused softness Regina felt her own chest beginning to tremble. Emma kept the eyebrow movement, clumsy, goofy enough, for a laugh to ripple through the brunette, still boneless and sweaty against the sheets of their bed but not defeated on her purpose.

“Emma.” She said, laugh the tremble of her laughter obvious on her own voice. “Move.”

The answer came muffled as Emma put her chin back between her legs, lips moving against her slightly sensitive clit. “No.”

With a gasp and magic already coming out of her in spirals, Regina snapped her fingers, pushing Emma until the blonde had her back against the mattress, an “oomph” being heard throughout the bedroom. Standing on her knees and crawling up the younger woman’s body Regina splayed her right hand over the blonde’s chest, grazing one nipple with the pads of her fingers, eliciting a soft shudder that made Emma rise her chin, neck inviting.

“I think I told you once,” Regina began, voice now a soft murmur as she changed her position, her body hovering over Emma, warmth radiating from her, muscles protesting as she kissed the blonde’s earlobe. “I want to see every face I’m able to make you do when you are coming.”

It could be the wording, her voice, the fact that she kept on teasing the blonde’s nipple or just the promise of an orgasm but Emma’s only answer was a broken “yes” Regina took as an invitation.

“Mine.” She muttered softly as Emma’s arms sneaked up, circling her back and pushing her flush against her.

“Yours.”


	5. Chapter 5

**SwanQueenSwen: Quiet**

 

Lips pressed together, Regina squirmed beneath Emma, a whimper echoing between them as she tried to swallow it. She could feel her voice rising inside of her, a scream about to break through her throat as she felt the pressure of quick fingers on her clit, pushing her further as the somewhat rougher touch of the harness pressed against her hips kept her grounded, the tip of the strap entering her, a choppy laugh echoing above her. Suddenly, wet fingers rose between their bodies, rising up her sternum and finally landing on her mouth, keeping it close.

“Shh…” The command was met with a firm squeeze as Regina could feel her entire body going rigid before melting altogether, the strap buried to the hilt. Despite the mewl that almost left her body, she remained silent, tongue peeking between her lips and licking herself on Emma’s hand, the movement eliciting a second chortle from the blonde, one that left dirty-white magic on its wake, each spec skimming over their bodies before disappearing in a blink.

They couldn’t make any noise, Regina could remember that but the importance of it was starting to weigh less and less as the fact that Snow and David where on the apartment’s lower floor wasn’t a priority as green eyes hold her in place, the strap entering her with each new careful thrust.

Another whimper growing inside her chest, Regina felt her own hands lowering until she grasped the blonde’s waist and pushed herself back to Emma as the blonde begun to pull away, the movement causing Emma to gasp before she regained her bearings. Smiling lopsidedly, the younger woman bit down on her bottom lip, her other hand the only one who kept her from falling on top of Regina and her mattress, the angle of her elbow and shoulder a shadowed figure on the corner of the brunette’s eyes. One that she didn’t pay that much of attention as she clenched her cunt around the strap, her skin aflame as the wrinkles on the sheets beneath them prickled her oversensitive skin.

She couldn’t talk.  She reminded herself as she moved once again, her hands traveling up and down Emma’s naked body, frantic,;trying to gain enough angle so the base of the strap could at least graze her clit. It was useless however; Emma was making it impossible, moving her hips away every time Regina could feel the slickness of her sex touch the texture of the fabric that kept the strap in place.

Until she locked her gaze with Emma’s, seeing purple reflected back at her as their magic mingled, halting them both while a wave rushed over them, power out of their control the second Regina felt herself about to plead and scream. With a gasp, she could feel her body about to give away to that, the muscles on her neck tensing as she felt Emma’s fingers leaving her mouth, lowering once again and pressing just below her navel with the heel of her hand, middle finger reaching for her clit, barely touching it as a second blast of power rolled out of them.

“Em-ma.”


	6. Chapter 6

**sultrysweetSQ: “Caught”**

The curtains were drawn, the dim light of Storybrooke’s morning air barely mapping shadows on the room’s floor in a tint of gray that, from time to time, sparkled; dirty white rivulets rising from the bed as Emma moaned, one hand grasping the sheets, back arching.

Extricating that free hand from the sheets and rising it towards her mouth, the blonde moaned into it, biting her flesh and digging her teeth as much as pain let her, her other hand on her sex, index finger circling her clit, bringing her closer to an orgasm she had been building ever since she had opened her eyes, bits of sleep clinging to her eyelids.

Letting her hand go with a whimper, the blonde touched the roof of her mouth with her tongue, hissing and bringing the tip to the ridge between teeth and velum, mind melting and brain entirely unaware of the bits of magic that escaped her body the closer she got.

_“Regina.”_

She could imagine Regina’s skin against hers, her hands being the ones bringing her to the brink, teeth grazing the skin on her waist, never quite indenting it but the promise of it eliciting yet another whimper as she followed the image with her nails, not sharp, not real enough.

Burst of magic escaping from her as she closed her eyes and arched her neck she felt her hear stopping for a moment as she heard a dark chuckle next to her, the weight of another body on the mattress making her stop, eyes opening as she felt the warmth of Storybrooke’s other magic wielder caressing hers.

“I thought I had told you that you couldn’t touch yourself today, Emma.”

Body still framed with dirty-white colored smoke, Regina seemed completely unfazed by Emma’s situation, not even when the younger woman gasped her name; this time in surprise and yet hand never moving from her sex, the closeness of the orgasm stronger than the hazy possibility of being punished.

“Bu…”

The brunette shook her head and glanced at Emma’s chest, at the flush that tinted with pink the other woman’s pale skin. Smiling and bending over so she could grasp Emma’s right breast with her hand, she let a puff of her own magic envelop them both, unnatural silence falling around them both.

“I told you that there would be consequences.”

Her whisper was hot against Emma’s quickly cooling skin and the blonde shivered, her index finger still on her clit, the pulsing warmth against the pad of her finger making her thighs tremble.

_Close, so so close._

_“_ I told you I was going to know if you did it.”

Regina’s voice was now a purr as she let her thumb caress Emma’s nipple, a barely-there graze that tore a moan from Emma’s throat, one that escaped her slightly parted lips and rose between both women.

“And yet,” Regina half shrugged, mischief shinning on her brown eyes, purple overtaking them for a second and Emma could feel her finger beginning to move once again, slower this time, not quite touching the tip of her clit but around, the feeling of it completely engorged making her groan. “You still tried to do it.”

“ _Please.”_

“Mh?” Regina chuckled a little, keeping the spell running as she tilted her head, kissing Emma’s jaw, feeling the way the blonde’s body trembled under her ministrations. “What was that, dear?”

“Regina, please.”

Biting down on Emma’s clavicle, Regina began to draw her hand south, from Emma’s breast to her navel, surpassing her bellybutton and stopping as her wrist touched the blonde’s, her magic creating soft ripples against the still untamed specs of white that kept on jumping off the other woman’s body.

“Please what?”

She murmured the last part, lips pressed against the other woman’s body, rising just enough so she could lick the warm skin above Emma’s pulse point.

“Let me cum.”

It was brazen as requests went. Regina needed to give that to Emma, the neediness on her voice obvious as she fluttered her eyes closed, her hand still moving, unable to stop and yet keeping her at the very edge of coming apart.

“Why?” She asked, smile on place and mouth moving up again, stopping at Emma’s earlobe, catching it between her lips, not quite nibbling at it. “I told you, only I can do that.”

“Regina.” A growl, deep now. One that glazed both women’s eyes for a second as Emma thrusted her hips, desperate. “I need…”

“I know what you need.”

And, with a flourish of her hand, Regina slowly raised Emma’s hand, letting it touch the sheets around them before being her, finally, the one who touched the blonde’s soaked sex.

“And you are going to give it to me, now.”

Emma screamed.


End file.
